Best Friends
by yellow-daisies-in-the-sky
Summary: When Sakura was down, she needed her best friend.When she moved back to Konoha to see him,will he be the same Sasuke as before?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

So if you like this story, you should definitely read my other story, "Back Again". It's not like this one, but if you like me, you might like it. On a second note, I know the chapters to this story are short, but if you hold on, I guarantee I will try my hardest to make the length worth reading. Thanks! And enjoy

**Sakura-**inner Sakura

_Sakura- _reply to inner Sakura

Sakura- normal perspective (3rd Person)

Chapter 1-The Move

Hiya! My name is Sakura Haruno. I used to live in this town called Konoha. I know this sounds cliché and all but I used to have a crush on my best friend. Silly right?

Well I never told him 'till the day I moved to Suna. That's a city that's about a three day drive from Konoha. He didn't really reply. Instead, he walked away and waved goodbye when I was leaving. But I could've sworn the smirk he had when facing me turned into a frown when he turned to walk away.

That was the last I ever saw of him. Until now of course.

This is because I'm moving back to Konoha since my dad is being stationed there for the Navy.

That's actually how we met, Sasuke and I. Our dad's were bunk mates for a while. They became great friends.

Sooner or later our moms became great friends too. They even got pregnant the same year. I was born several months before him. After we were born, my family had to move into a larger house because my parents had a kid now. Sasuke's family already had a bigger house because he had an older brother.

Coincidentally, that new house of ours was right next to the Uchiha's, A.K.A., Sasuke's family. This is how we became friends. And in no time, we were best friends.

I was thirteen when I left. And I never heard from my best friends again. Hopefully I'll see him soon.

I didn't move next to him when we came back. But I did find out that he will be attending my high school. Junior year here I come.

I hope he recognizes me. I had short hair when I left. Now it's a little longer than half way down my back but still as pink as ever! I have also grown taller and my womanly features have also grown. I'm no d-cup, but I like my body the way it is. I've heard that the male population also likes it. Well, at my old school they did anyways.

I have also grown more mature. I guess I kinda had to after my mom died.

It was two years after we moved. A year later, we moved back to Konoha. I secretly think my dad put it into input to move back here because mom's here. She's buried here. I haven't visited her yet.

I guess I need to. But I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Too much has changed. I'm not ready to face it all yet. I hope Sasuke can help me with that. I need my best friend now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. I'm not one to be motivated to type…is that how you spell it for a computer? Anyways…yeah. Here's chapter 2!**

**I don't own Naruto….sadly. If I did, the Manga would be done a lot faster…no offence Masashi.**

**Sakura-**inner Sakura

_Sakura- _reply to inner Sakura

Sakura- normal perspective (3rd Person)

Chapter 2: Sasuke?

I woke up just in time to take a shower and get ready for school. It didn't take me long to take a shower or get dressed. I knew what I wanted to wear. Thankfully I didn't have to wear a uniform like I did at my old school in Suna. That would be horrible. I wouldn't have been able to wear my…..SNEAKERS! I lovelovelovelovelove my black and white chucks. They are so comfortable! So of course, I decided to wear those over my favorite pair of comfy skinny jeans (they have one holey knee but that's it).A three quarter length softball tee (the sleeve part is green, the other part is white). My hair was all down and wavy except for my bangs witch were pulled back behind my head with a barrett! (I love that word. hehe)

I don't normally carry a purse. Only when I'm going somewhere really fancy. Instead, I tuck all of the things I need (phone and Ipod) into the pencil pouch I keep in my binder. It just makes everything a lot easier.

I grabbed my breakfast and lunch money, kissed my dad goodbye, ignored the "it" next to him, and walked out the door with my Ipod in my ears.

My school was only a mile from my house so I insisted on walking. I enjoy the outdoors anyway. I do as much as I can weather it's running, swinging, photographing, or just laying in the grass with my music blasting so loud(yes I'm going deaf, don't think it doesn't hurt. You definitely have to train your ears) that I end up having to buy a new pair the next day (yes this is true, and it sucks).

I listen to my Ipod a lot. Really loudly. This is probably why I almost just got hit by a car…..

OH MY GOD! I ALMOST GOT HIT BY A CAR WALKING TO SCHOOL!

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry sir, or ma'am, or…..or…Sasuke?"

"Hn. Watch where you're walking Pinky."

That was my greeting? WTF!

Sigh. I should probably only wear one headphone while walking. IT should actually be only one. Psh. Like that's gonna happen.

After Sasuke drove off, I was shocked. Sasuke almost ran me over and didn't even apologize? That ass!

Anyways, back to the walk.

I guess not many people walk to school counting how many times I had to dodge cars. There was one guy I noticed walking. Though, he was kind of odd looking. He passed me I think a total of eight times. Weird? I think so too.

It was even weirder because I swear every time he in my direction his eyes had hearts in them. Literally! Unless he just so happened to have heart shaped eyes….Weird? I think so too. This guy just has weird written all over him. All the way from his bowl cut hair to the bottom of his green uni-tard jumpsuit thing.

I had gotten my schedule in the mail so thankfully I didn't have to go to the office. Thank God! I've seen videos of the principle and let me tell ya, I would hate to stand in a front of that woman. I mean her boobs are Ginormous!

However, I've heard her temper is just as bad. But I mean come on! GINORMOUS BOOBS! That sounds scary to me.

So anyways, I had to go to first bell. That would be science with Kakashi. Huh. Why does that name sound familiar? Guess I'll find out later.

I figured I would get into class early to avoid the whole,

"Hey look! She has pink hair!", or

"The new girl is hot!", or

"The last thing we need is a new student", kind of remarks. But it turns out I'm not the only one here early.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Leave. Why can't you stupid girls just beat it?"

"But it's me, sakura?"

Immediately his head snapped up. I don't why, I just said my name.

Why is he staring at my face and…boobs?

**I think he thinks we're hot.**

_Of course not, it's Sasuke. _

**You never know, we have gotten taller.**

_Okay, being 5'9" is not an accomplishment. It's genetics. _

"No your not."

"What? Now you're telling me who I'm not? You're definitely Sasuke."

"You're not nearly as annoying pinky."

"You just called me pinky! Only _you_ call _me_ pinky! Dumbass.

"What?"

"What what Dumbass?"

"You are definitely not her. She worshipped the ground I walked on. She didn't call me a dumbass."

"People change. A lot. Like you. You used to just ignore those other girls, now you yell at then to get lost? That's not very respectful. How does your mom feel about that?"

"Like you said, people change. So don't talk about my mom like you know her. You were gone for three years. You left me. Alone. With that bastard."

"Ha! So you admit it's me! I knew you knew it was me. And who are you talking about by the way?"

Instead of answering, he glared at me and walked away.

_What the hell was that all about? _

**IDK. Maybe he's hormonal. OOOOHHH! Maybe he's PMSing!**

_You are so stupid._

**Hey, I am you**

_Yeah I know. Don't remind me._

It wasn't 'till he walked away that I noticed how _fine _he looked. His jeans weren't too tight but fit just right. His red vans matched his red T-shirt that showed off his amazing body. The last thing I noticed was that his hair hadn't changed all that much since I last saw him. Nope. It still looked the ass of a chicken.

But that's not so important right now. I want to know what happened to Sasuke. Why is he so different? Well, better get to class. Too bad I didn't notice the redhead listening into the whole conversation.

I'll regret it later.

When I finally did get to class, I didn't come early enough. Right when I walked into class, a swarm of girls, that weren't very pretty may I add, surrounded me. Why? I don't know. They just did. I wonder what's wrong with them.

"We saw you!" one in the back of the group said.

"Walking?" I had no idea what they were talking about. I mean I'm standing in front of them, of course they see me!

"No, we saw you talking to _our_ Sasuke-kun!"

"Your Sasuke? Are you guys retarded? You can't own someone. Even if you could, I highly doubt all of you could at the same time.

"Well we do. So you stay away from him you, you, you…slut!"

"Excuse me?" She definitely did not just say that did she?

**Yupp she did. Let's kick her ass!**

"Alright class, let's take our seats.

I turned around while my fist was in mid-swing. Thankfully I was able to put it down before the teacher's attention was on me.

All of the girls took their seats next to people who I didn't even realize had come into the room; I hope they weren't there earlier. That would be embarrassing.

As I looked around the room, I noticed there was only one seat left. And guess who was in the seat next to it? None other than the person I wanted to talk to, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well it's Sakura Haruno."

I turned around once again from a stare that I hadn't realized I was holding until now.

"Um…..yes."

"Great! Everyone, this is Sakura Haruno. She's new here so treat her nicely. Kay? Awesome! I'll be right back. You can sit right there Sakura."

"."

"Hn. Probably going to read his stupid porn."

"Why do you say that?"

"Didn't you notice the book in his hands? I'm sure he wouldn't want to get excited in front of us."

". so Sasuke, why are you having mood swings?"

**I told you! He's PMS-ing!**

_Shut up._

**Okay!**

"A lot happened while you were gone."

"Mhmm."

"What?

"Well, normally when someone says a statement such as that, they explain exactly what it was that changed."

"Maybe I'll let you find out at dinner. Here's my number. Text me your address and I'll pick you up later."

I could feel my cheeks go red. "Oh. O-Okay."

Sasuke nodded at me and I guess that meant that my best friend title was reinstated.

He didn't talk much. That's how I knew he was better 'because my Sasuke never talked unless necessary. Now it kind of seems funny, that we're friends. That's right. Friends. Nothing more. The infatuation I used to have for him has disappeared long ago.

**Psyche! **

_Shut up!_

Like I said, just friends. For now. But first, I'd rather get through the first day of school. Wish me luck!

**How did you like it? I hope you did. PleasePleasePlease review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura-**inner Sakura

_Sakura- _reply to inner Sakura

Sakura- normal perspective (3rd Person)

**I do not own Naruto. **

Chapter 3: A Date!

After the, of course, boring first day of school. I learned several things. Like for one, people actually seem to like my hair at this school. I got three compliments on it. Although, all of them involved me telling them which salon I get it dyed at. But it was still a compliment. Natural or not, it didn't matter to them. This was unexpected, but not as surprising as seeing my other really good friends. I decided to make plans with them so we're going out to dinner this weekend! It's so exciting! That will be the second exciting thing that will happen this week.

Aaaahh!

I'm so glad I moved back to Konoha. One friend however, didn't change all that much. Well, she didn't change in the way that she's still as superior as ever. Or she thinks she is anyways. But she changed in the way that she definitely stepped up her superiority level up a couple of notches.

Ino is the same material girl she was before. Even on the first day of school, she and her "Cheer Squad!" were trying to pump everyone up at lunch for a pep rally that's not until next month! And the worst part, they're not even cheer leaders for the school. They dress up like that wishing they were. It's actually kind of funny. But I could've sworn that the girl on her left was the one that I almost socked to the ground.

**Aren't you being a little cocky?**

_You're always the cocky one and you won't admit it's true?_

**No your right. She totally would've eaten cement!**

_Actually, I think it was more like laminate tile._

**Really sakura? Really?**

_No yeah. It definitely wasn't cement. I'm telling you_

**Ugh. Never mind**

Anyways, yeah. I just really hope that since she hasn't changed a lot that her love for Sasuke isn't in existence anymore. Hopefully. That's what ruined our friendship in the first place.

Ugh. I don't even want to think about that. Last time I did I cried forever.

Oh no. here they come. The tears of a broken friendship.

**Don't cry about it. I think you're being a little dramatic. Besides, your mascara's going to run.**

_Oh my gosh your right! I have to get ready for my date with Sasuke! It's a good thing it didn't' run. But it's not like I wouldn't have time to fix it. I mean it's the only makeup I wear anyways._

**Yeah we know. Your lashes are pink; you make them black, now stop rambling and get back to work!**

_Oh you're right! I should get ready!_

Well, I was going to leave my hair as-is, long and wavy. So that's not the issue, the issue is, I have no idea what to wear!

I asked Sasuke, while we were texting, what kind of clothes I should wear, he said dressy, casual.

What the hell does that mean?

I've heard of dressy, I've heard of casual. I however, have yet to hear of dressy-casual.

Until Sasuke comes along and makes everything so freakin confusing!

Sigh

**Why don't you wear th…**

"Noooooo!"

"Honey? Are you okay?"

"Yupp! No worries. Hehe"

_I am not going to wear that. Especially around Sasuke. He'll think I'm trying to impress him._

**But you are trying to impress him. And that's not the only thing he'll think of us. He'll think we're mature and not to mention hot! Which is what you want him to think of you right?**

_I guess…ish._

**Then wear that**

_But_

**No buts. Hehe I .9cough, cough), we, look fantastic in that and you know it.**

_But_

**I said no buts. Hehe.**

_Yeah sure I'll wear it. But he's definitely not going to think of us as mature._

So my hands travel to the back of my closet to retrieve, "it". But it's not the same "it" from before. No this "it" isn't nearly as bad as the other "it".

The beautiful red dress my mother bought for me the last day we were together…The last day she was alive…..

It has a T-shirt sleeve with a criss-cross in the front by my bust that shows a bit of cleavage, but not too much. The elastic falls right under my bust so the rest of the dress just falls down loosely. It's cotton of course which means it's not only comfortable, but casual! As well as semi-dressy.

Ya know what else is casual? SNEAKERS! That's what. And I ain't goin no where without them. So because my dress comes like two inches above my knee, it's not too long or too short to where with high tops! So by wearing my chucks, I seem not too tall, nor too short and I still get to look casual! YAY! But because most of my outfit seems casual, I need something dressy. Dressy is similar to fancy, I guess I need something that can make my outfit fancy. This calls for a purse!

**Ewe.**

_Hey, suck it up. I want to look good for Sasuke._

**So you do want to impress him! Ha! I knew it!**

_Of course you knew it. You are me._

**Oh. Right.**

_Sure. But now that I think about it, I don't really want to have to carry it._

**YAY!**

*Beep Beep*

Oh! That must be Sasuke! Gotta go!...

As I run down the stairs, I'm just about ready to walk out the door when Mai has to come and spoil my mood.

"And where are you going in that outfit missy?"

"None-ya."

"Well excuse me, I'm your step mother so I need to know-"

"No you don't. I already told dad and besides. You're not that much older than me so you don't really have seniority. And lastly, you are not my mother."

"Yes I do! Why won't you tell me!"

"Because I don't like you. Get it thought that head of yours that's full of air. You don't belong here."

"Well….Don't be out too late. Unless you don't plan to come back."

"If you're still here, it's definitely an option."

Before I could even unlock the door, there was a knock. I unlocked it and opened it.

And what do ya know. There's Sasuke with a V-neck cobalt sweater with a white shirt underneath covered by a leather jacket. And man did he look hot! On the bottom, he was wearing pants like he had on earlier but they had a chain going from the front left pocket to the back left pocket. Probably to hold his wallet so he doesn't lose it. And what else do ya know? He's wearing black converse chucks. Just like me. Heh. Imagine that.

**I still don't see how he's fancy. Isn't fancy supposed to be a tux or at least a suit jacket or something?**

_Me either, but he still looks nice._

**And hot!**

_Well yes, that too._

I looked up to say hi when I noticed he was staring at something behind me. I turn around to find that the "thing" is actually the "it". Great. To make it worse, my slut of a stepmother is giving him googily eyes.

"Ugh. Goodbye Mai." She didn't even have the time to reply before I shut the door and made my way to Sasuke's…motorcycle?

**No. it's an airplane.**

_Shut- up for crying out loud! _

"Who was that?"

"That was my no-good of a stepmother….my stepmother Mai."

**What?**

_I don't know. I just answered the question._

"Stepmother?"

"Yeah, I'll get to that later. So why did you have a car this morning, and now a motorcycle?"

"The car was my brother's. he left the bike to me, it's mine now."

"Left it?"

"Yeah. I'll get to that later."

"Touché. So, um, how do I get on this thing?"

"Never ridden a bike?"

"A chopper, yes. What ever the heck this is….No."

"This is a Yamaha YZF-R1. And if you haven't ridden one yet, then this should be fun."

"Huh?"

"Just make sure you sit on your dress. Wouldn't want your thong to flash the person behind us would you?"

"What! I…You…What!"

"Relax. I was only joking. But seriously, I'd sit on your dress."

"Huh? Oh...Okay. (Gulp) Yeah, sure. Hehe."

"You look nice by the way."

"Oh. Thanks. I guess."

I finally wear this stinkin thing and I look nice? WTF!

**Oh suck it up. At least he noticed. The past Sasuke wouldn't have said anything.**

"…ura. Sakura."

"Huh?"

"Hn."

He held out a helmet expecting me to take it. So, I did. I just hope this helmet doesn't ruin my hair.

He revved the engine and I slowly maneuvered onto the sleek black bike and braced for the impact (of speed! Mwahahaha) by holding onto Sasuke as tightly as I could.

"You know, you look more than nice. You look beautiful…..Sakura."

I swear my cheeks were bright red. I'm just glad he didn't look back. Instead, he just revved the engine one more time, and we took off to some place that is stupid enough to have the dress code being "dressy, casual".


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura-**inner Sakura

_Sakura- _reply to inner Sakura

Sakura- normal perspective (3rd Person)

**I do not own Naruto. **

Chapter 4: Maybe Not So Speechless

So what I thought was going to be a "dressy-casual" restaurant, ended up being what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

"It's an abandoned warehouse." What do ya know? I was right.

**For once.**

_Hey_

**Sorry**

"I come here often as a safe haven. It's rare that I would bring someone up here. Unless it's the dobe."

"What do you mean "up here"? And you guys still call each other names?"

My first question was answered when he opened a wall (ooo spooky) and suddenly an elevator appeared. (Magical!)

"Yeah. I see Naruto practically everyday. Of course I make fun of him."

I laughed. "I saw him today. He, Hinata, and I are going to see a movie this weekend."

"Really? That's odd. So am I."

"Huh?"

"The dobe invited me to dinner with them too."

"Oh. I wasn't invited to dinner."

I looked up to Sasuke's face, only now to realize he was pretty tall. I'd estimate a little over six feet. Yeah, that's about right. I also noticed he had a very quizzical look on his face. Almost as if he was in really deep thought.

**Or he's constipated.**

_Ewe gross. Why would you say that?_

**Idk. But you can't deny that you totally just imagined him on a toilet.**

_Ewe. Just go away._

**That's going to be hard you know.**

_Well at least be really quiet for a while._

**Fine with me.**

"Do you want to come?"

"Where?"

"To dinner."

Before I knew it he was in my face with that smirk I know and love. Errr…the smirk that I know and remember.

**You said love.**

_Nuh-uh._

**Um. Yeah huh.**

_Didn't I tell you to be quiet?_

"Are you asking me out on a date Sasuke?"

Immediately his cheeks turned a slight pinkish color but before I could get a really good look, he retreated to the "cool" stance away from me.

"Do you want to go or not?"

With a smile on my face, I gladly said yes.

"Speaking of dinner, I thought we were going to eat."

"We are."

The elevator finally stopped after what seemed like forever. He opened the door like a gentleman should, and I allowed myself into the amazing eclectic loft that must be anyone's dream suite. As I look around, I notice the wall in the back is covered by a huge canvas. On it was a gorgeous blend of colors starting from a deep blue on the left into a deep red on the right. Several colors in between were organized in a most fascinating way. I wonder what inspired him…..

I also noticed a table for two set up in the middle of the floor. Though there are bowls, there is no food. I turned to ask him about it but he wasn't there. Instead, he was in the kitchen. It almost looked like he was….cooking?

"Are you cooking?"

"Does that impress you?"

He looked up to me after turning on the stove. I was surprised. But it wasn't the question that surprised me. It was the look he gave me. It was not the look you would normally see on an Uchiha, it was a look that I felt honored to witness. It was a smile. Sasuke Uchiha actually had a smile on his face.

Sasuke

Had a smile

I never thought I'd see the day. It made me smile. It made me even giggle a little.

"Yeah. It kind of does."

"Well I'm not that great."

It was another first. He's admitting he's actually bad at something? What happened while I was gone?

"I doubt that." I said rolling my eyes.

"Why?"

"'Cause, you're the best at everything. Baseball, math, swimming, art, music, Lacrosse, poetry. You are like the epitome of a genius. Someone any one would be proud of. Whether it's a parent, friend, girlfriend….

"Girlfriend? You think too much of me." He said as he handed me a knife and the peppers.

"Why? Don't you have one?"

"No."

"None? Like ever? At all?"

"Some stupid ones. Nothing serious. You?"

"Have I had any girlfriends? No, I don't think so."

"You know what I mean."

I laughed. "I know. Same as you. A few but nothing serious."

His head slowly rose and gave me a questioning look.

"What? You don't believe me? I think you think too little of me."

He began chopping the zucchini with that smirk on his face.

"Quite the opposite Sakura Haruno." He muttered it in order for me not to hear it. But I don't think he noticed that I definitely heard it. And for a couple of minutes, I was just shocked that I was cutting the same place over and over and over again. I didn't know what to say…. I guess nothing. That's how Sasuke likes me better after all. I looked up to study his face. I noticed how delicate and graceful he looked. Another first.

**He's chopping zucchini.**

_Don't screw the moment_

**Sorry, but I think I just did**

_Sigh. It's okay. It was nice while it lasted._

I finished chopping the peppers and he finished the zucchini and steak. We put the ingredients in the saucepan along with some snap-peas (snow peas if that's what you call them), carrots, and red onions.

Because the table was set, I just brought my bowl to the skillet and filled it. Sasuke did the same and we both grabbed a glass of water and sat down at the table. I took the first bite and it was amazing.

"Wow! This is really good! I had no idea you could cook Sasuke."

"Well I'm the best at everything."

"That's not conceited at all."

"It was a joke.

**Joking? What the hell did happen when we left? This is like a whole new person. I like it.**

_You're right. I think there's something going on here…_

"You helped too."

"Yeah. And you know I love bell peppers."

"I remember."

I looked at him curiously.

"Really? What else do you remember?"

"Everything."

Wow. One word and I feel all of that loneliness come towards me so fast I don't even have time to think before my eyes begin to water. I quickly blinked the upcoming tears away. Grateful that he didn't look up to notice.

"I remember that even though you loved how your hair was pink, it's not your favorite color. Red is. I remember how you always wished you were vegan but you complained that soy ice-cream just wasn't right, and that fake meat didn't taste the same. I remember that you could never do a cartwheel. But the day you tried for probably the thousandth time, you were so happy you did it, you started jumping and lost your balance. I had to carry you all the way to the hospital because you broke your leg after all the trying. I remember the irony of it. I remember you always wanted a pet monkey. I remember how you were terrified of elevators until the dobe and I pushed you into one and you were fine with it, after you threw up." I blushed after he said that. "I remember a lot sakura. I remember you."

He finally looked up. But this time, I couldn't blink back the tears that came running down my face. And unlike before, when he was used to me crying all the time and walking away, he abruptly stood up form his chair, came to mine, and pulled me put of it and closer to him.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. So I acted on instinct and pulled myself closer to him, and cried.

But it didn't end there. He pulled me closer, if it was possible, and he held me tighter, which made me clutch his shirt tighter. I felt like screaming. Four years of tears falling freely from my eyes. Four years of feelings finally making a break along with that horrible memory.

"I…I…I didn't even cry….when she died." I managed to say through sobs.

He pulled me away and bent down to look at me.

"Who died?"

I didn't answer.

"Who died Sakura?" he spoke sternly this time.

"My mom." I whispered quietly.

I sobbed. He comforted. And that was all I needed from a true friend.

"It's okay."

"Thank you, Sasuke. And I promise I'll never leave you again."

"Hn. Too much happened." _I needed you_

"Everything was different with out you."

He didn't answer which led me to think that he wanted me to continue.

"Um. Can we talk about it later? I don't really want to cry any more.

"Sure."

"So, I guess we should finish eating…"

"Hn."

We sat back down I in my seat, and he in his. I started eating so fast just to keep my mind from thinking of what just happened. How embarrassing to have him look at me while I was crying.

**But he comforted you. He never did that before.**

_You're right. It just makes me more suspicious of if something is going on._

And even though I was stuffing my face, I could feel eyes staring at me the whole time I ate. I didn't dare look up though. But I knew Sasuke was staring at me.

I finally finished eating and decided to look up. Man was that a mistake. Sasuke was staring at me with that dreamy look in his eyes with his elbows on the table and his face in his hands. I didn't know if I was supposed to say something. So I did. And I regret this more than looking up.

"That's not very nice etiquette."

"…."

"You have your elbows on the table."

"I'm finished."

I looked at his plate and what do ya know? He was finished eating…..that just proves how talented he is! He can look at me and eat at the same time! I wish I could multi task like that. Man. I am so envious. Just Kidding! If I could, I wouldn't get away with a lot. I enjoy playing dumb.

"Oh. Never mind then."

Instead of laughing at me or smirking or something I would've thought Sasuke would do, he got up and picked up my plate and made his way to the sink. I quickly followed, being the good guest that I am, and insisted on helping.

"I can help."

"No."

**Well someone likes to be in charge.**

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssseee." I added a pouty face just to tick him off.

Instead of answering, he just handed me a cloth I assume is to dry the dishes with.

"Can't I clean them?" I love washing dishes. The dish soap makes your hands feel so slimy it's so awesome!

He sighed and dropped the dished back in the sink and switched positions with me.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

"You know, since we have been apart for so long, I would've thought that maybe your vocabulary had increased at least a little.

He gave me a look that almost looked like a smile but was really a smirk. But I like to think it's a smile. So, let's just say he smiled.

After I cleaned one of the first plates, the tension from before was in the air and I didn't know what to say to ease my mind or the awkward silence. Though I'm sure it wasn't awkward for him, he loves silences. But I'm the guest so I win. And since I was able to use the hose because the plate was too big to just turn in the small sink, I had an idea. Of course this idea involved the chance of losing the friend title I had just recently won, and the future "date" that Sasuke invited me to, but I don't care. I need to have fun. And I think having fun with Sasuke is, well, fun.

So I squirted Sasuke. And once again, I have something to go on my regrettable ideas for the past few hours. But it wasn't like I totally drenched him; all I did was get his shirt a little wet. But I don't think he like that very much. Because after I did, he took the hose form me and aimed it at my shoes. Why not my dress? I don't know. Maybe he somehow can tell it's important to me.

Oops. I spoke too soon. Oh well, just one more memory I can add to the dreaded thing. It's bound to not fit me soon anyways.

"Sasuke! I can't believe you just did that!"

It seems like my regretful list is long. But I think that the list of Sasuke's firsts of the nights is even longer. He smiled. I know he did earlier so it's not really a first, but he was smiling as well as laughing, as well as holding his stomach, as well as the fact that it was the second smile of the night…maybe even the third. I don't know, I lost track. See! You are not supposed to lose track when he smiles! You are supposed to treasure the moment and wish it to last forever! Oh well.

"Why not? I can. I just did." He continues to laugh. So I do the reasonable thing.

I jump on him. Okay. So maybe it wasn't the most reasonable thing, but, I already did it. So now we're falling to the ground because he was bent over when I did it, and he lost his balance. Somehow, he had good enough reflexes to be able to flip us in mid….fall….so that he landed on the hard, rough, slick tile. And me on him. This really was not a good idea.

"Oomph."

"Are you okay Sasuke?"

"?"

"Yeah. Thanks…."

"Hn."

I looked down on him. I noticed how beautiful he looked. And I just couldn't resist. He was breathing so normally as if I didn't way a lot to land on top of him while falling. His eyes were shut though so maybe he was trying to breathe normally….waiting for me to get up….oh well.

So slowly I bend down. Slowly. And I mean really slowly. His eyes are still shut though. So it's not as embarrassing. My lips are only a centimeter from his. But I can't do it. I can't touch the lips that aren't mine to touch. The lips that I finally started to stop fantasizing over. The lips I had finally stopped having dreams of on mine.

**Cough cough**

_Shut up!_

So I pull back. I pull back slowly and remove myself form his lap. He sits up after feeling the pressure come off of his hips.

"I should probably go home now."

"Yeah. I'll drive you." He was facing the sink and I was away from him. Almost as if he knew what happened, and I pretended not to. Though he probably did, seeing as how reaching his lips would take some adjustment on his body. And I was on him, so it's not like he couldn't feel it.

The elevator ride was quiet. Like really quiet. I couldn't even hear him breathe. And guys breathe really loud so I don't know how…. But I couldn't even hear myself breathe…maybe I was deaf form the fall!

"Lalala." I didn't really sing it, I just said it…to test my self.

But once again, I regret it. Sasuke gave me the weirdest look ever! Well, it was more like he was looking at me like I was the weirdest person ever, the look itself wasn't weird. Oh well. Maybe he should just get used to it. I'm sick of all these regrets.

The door opened and we both walked to the next door and onto his bike. The ride home went by a lot faster than the ride on the way there. I wish it wasn't. I was not excited to go home. I knew that when I did I would march directly to my room and avoid any and all contact with Mai.

We were in the driveway when I got off of the bike. I handed Sasuke the helmet I wore and he put on the back seat. He took off his helmet to talk to me and I blushed so red when he shook his hair, like most guys do, to get rid of the helmet hair that was never really there.(like most guys do. It gets annoying sometimes. I counted how many times a substitute teacher did in one block; it was a total of 54 times in an hour and forty-five minutes. Isn't that sad? That's more times than I twirl my hair, comb through it, or pick at my split ends all together.)

"Well Sasuke I'm sorry I got you wet."

"Hn. Me too."

"Yeah. But I had fun. A night out was exactly what I needed."

"Hn."

"so what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How was your night?" _what changed with you?_

"I had fun."

"Well good. We should do this again sometime."

"This weekend."

"Oh. Well actually,,, I was going to go to see a….." I looked at him after I stopped talking and I felt so stupid.

"Never mind. This weekend. Dinner, you me, Naruto, hinata, movie. Right. See you then. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow too since we have school and all but yeah. Just forget what I said earlier. I had fun. Well don't forget that part because I really did have fun. Just forget the part about me rambling."

**Nice.**

_Okay really? Just shut up!_

"Sigh. Just…goodnight Sasuke."

"Night."

After he said that, he started to back away. I thought for a while. A kiss on the lips would ruin everything, but a quick peck on the cheek could seem like I'm mature enough to still think of him as a friend. Yeah.

"Sasuke wait!"

He stopped abruptly and I ran to him. I gave him a quick peck on his cheek and backed away.

"Thanks again Sasuke. For everything."

"Hn." He said with a smirk and I swear a blush. Even if it was little. Then he put his helmet on and drove away. I ran upstairs and ignored the bickering of the blonde thing with boobs and turned my Ipod and the perfect song was playing. Behind the Mask by Escape the Fate. (So it might not be the perfect song, but I really love it. And I also realized, that no matter how hard I try to deny it, I rally love Sasuke too.)

**So what do you think? I know I haven't updated in a while…. But what is going on with Sasuke? Or is Sakura just paranoid into thinking that there is no possible way Sasuke likes her. Does Sasuke like her? How will their "Date" turn out? Keep reading and see! I promise I will update soon…I just have to keep writing. So if you give me reviews it will motivate me a lot! So, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks,**

**YDITS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This chapter is in Sasuke's point of view**

Chapter 4 ½ - Who?

She kissed me….not really but still. I shouldn't let this continue. She's going to get hurt. As long as she doesn't cling….I think I can keep it under control.

I put my helmet on and drove away. As fast as I could. I was in no rush to get back home, but I was in a rush to get away from her. God only knows what he'll say when he sees what happened.

* * *

I unlocked the door. I could've guessed he'd be waiting.

"How did it go…Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Surely you know we need more than that as an answer."

"Fine."

"That's much better. It looks like nothing has gone out of place. Our plan is coming along greatly. Don't you agree Sasuke-kun?"

I felt a shiver go up my spine. I hated when he called me that. Only _she _could call me that. But I hated him. I hated him for what he did to her. The monster.

"Hn."

"Hehehehe…..seems like you agree Sasuke-kun. How has she grown? Is she more beautiful than before? More mature. Surely she must be. In more than one way am I right? Her mother certainly was beautiful. I bet she will grow up to look just like her. That's a compliment I assure you. If only we could see that in the future huh? Too bad that won't happen. I guess it's another aspect she will receive like her mother. Hehehe….hehehe…"

His laughter became louder and I tried to ignore it. I knew he was right. I clenched my fist. I shouldn't be allowing this. I should be stopping this. But I can't yet. I have to do it for my brother….

* * *

I walked back to my motorcycle and drove to my loft. I walked in and the first thing I saw was the large painting against the wall across form me. The colors blending together. That is how it was supposed to be. If only it could turn out like that. If only what he said wasn't true. But I know it is. And I know it's my fault.

Damn Orochimaru.

* * *

**dundundundun...what is happening? and who is this Orochimaru person Sasuke speaks of? Keep reading to find out! and I'm sorry it's short, but i had to think of how i wanted to put it...and how much i wanted to . Please Review!**


End file.
